Tiny Toons: The New Years
by Coolartist1110
Summary: Hello, Toonsters! A new chapter of the Tiny Toons story begins! It's been 24 years(as of when I'm first writing this) since Tiny Toons has been on air, so I felt that Acme Acres deserved a new generation of toons. I hope this is at least tolerable to read, I haven't written on the website in a while. I'll update it fairly frequently(hopefully).
1. Chapter 1: Reintroduction

Imagine (if you will) a dark room. It's pitch black. You can't see anything! Well, that is, until a spotlight shines on a familiar face. The long, blue ears, the buck-toothed smile, the fuzzy white cheeks, the unmistakable white gloves and red shirt...it's Buster Bunny!

"Well, Toonsters, it's been a while! What has it been, 24 years, since I last saw ya on the air?" Buster says in his usual cheerful voice. "Lots changed in Acme Acres since we left off. For starters, the Tiny Toons crew graduated from Acme Loo!" Buster boasts. He takes out a picture of the original cast of Tiny Toons, all wearing graduation gowns and holding Toon Degrees. "You're probably wondering something: 'But Buster, if time actually passed in this cartoon while we were away, how come you look the same?' Well, there's a simple answer to that. Things HAVE changed!" Buster explains. He grabs onto his head and pulls it up, stretching his whole body out like a rubber band. When his body snaps back, Buster's grown to around Bugs Bunny's height. His signature shirt has grown a few sizes to match his stature. "As shocking as it is to believe, Toonsters, I've grown up. Crazy, huh? I'm a full-grown bunny! I've got my own job at Acme Loo as a teacher. Not only that, but I've got myself hitched."

Out of nowhere, Babs slides in, and it looks like she's grown up too. She's around Buster's height. She's still wearing her yellow blouse and purple skirt, which once again seemed to have grown along with Babs. Her ears are still tipped with purple bows. She and Buster share a quick kiss.

"What? We're married now. You all saw it coming. Unlike Buster, I decided to branch out from our Alma Mater and into the wonderful world of directing! Wondering why you never see my name in the Warner Bros directing credits? Well, it's against my contract. I always have to go by a pseudonym. Annoying, but hey, it's a living." Babs explains. "But enough about me and Buster, mostly me of course, this story is about the next generation of toons! Some of our old classmates settled down too. I'm sure you'll notice who did and who didn't. We might also have some new toons coming in from another show...hint hint." Babs remarks.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Buster exclaims. "This story starts on a Monday in beautiful Acme Acres..."


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Me Up Before You Dodo

Acme Acres didn't change too much since the 90's. It's still a whole wide world apart and it's still a cartoon work of art, but one particular home has changed quite a bit. Buster Bunny's old rabbit hole looks far more homely. Pictures of Buster, Babs, and their many friends hang up on the underground walls. Buster and Babs share a room, but a new room has been added in. In this room, a small lavender rabbit is sleeping in her bed, under the covers. Buster sneaks into the room, quiet as a...bunny. He pokes her a few times, and she stirs a bit. Buster sighs.

"Well, I tried. Only one way to wake up a young bunny!" Buster tells the audience. He pulls an airhorn out of his "pocket" and places it right up to the little bunny's ears. "3...2...1..." Buster counts down. He presses the top, and the airhorn shoots its noise right into the girl's ears. She shoots up out of bed like a rocket and screams, and then falls back down onto the bed. Buster laughs. "Good morning, sunshine!" Buster jokes.

"Ha ha, very funny, Dad." the bunny says. "What'd ya do that for? A cheap laugh?" she asks.

"For once, that's not why. It's your first day of school, Andie!" Buster reminds her. Andie gasps, rushes to her dresser, and quickly gets dressed into her favorite outfit. Her clothes include a white t-shirt, a blue Acme Loo jacket that once belonged to her father, and red shorts. Her ears are tied together in a pink bow, and her ears are pointed down. "That was fast. Let's eat breakfast and get a move on, champ!" Buster says. He and Andie walk out of her room and into the equivalent of a kitchen. Babs has already prepared breakfast for Andie: A muffin with carrots sticking out of it.

"Well, look who's up!" Babs teases. "Hey Buster, let's not push any stereotypes. Make some lunch for the family, why don't ya?" Babs orders. Buster sighs, nods, and goes to make some sack lunches. "So, excited for your first day at Acme Loo, Andie?" Babs asks.

"Yeah! I've been waiting for this day ever since I can remember. Everyone I know has gone to Acme Looniversity! You and Dad, Uncle Plucky, Hamton...there's too many to count!" Andie replies. Babs rolls her eyes at the mention of "Uncle" Plucky. "I just wish I had some idea on what my schedule will be..."

"It's Acme Loo tradition to give students their schedule on the first day! It keeps you on your toes. Gogo's the one handing it out this year, right Buster?" Babs reminisces.

"Yup! Ever since Gogo applied for a job, he's been helping out with all school functions. He's actually really good at it." Buster tells her. He sits with his family and gives each bunny their own sack lunch. "You're lucky I'm not making you order from the school cafeteria, Andie." He jokes. Andie giggles.

"Thanks, Dad. C'mon, we should go!" Andie reminds her dad. She eats her muffin in one big bite, and Buster eats some carrots he had lying around. "Bye mom!"

"Bye, Andie! Have a nice day at school!" Babs tells her. She kisses her daughter on the cheek as Andie rushes off. "Seeya after work, Buster." Babs says less enthusiastically.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Buster jokes. The couple shares a quick kiss as Buster rushes off with Andie. After some high-speed hopping, they arrive at Acme Loo.

"We made it, Dad! We're here!" Andie exclaims. Buster smiles.

"Thanks, captain exposition. I've gotta go inside and take care of my duties as a teacher. You stay here and make some new friends, ok? I'll see you in a bit." Buster reassures. Andie nods and hugs Buster. Buster pats her on the head and heads into Acme Loo. Andie wanders around the outside of the school, admiring its goofy design. She stops in her tracks when she sees 2 small figures. They both wore identical skirts, with the exception of color. One skirt was pink while the other was purple. Seeing as she has nothing better to do, Andie approached the small figures.

"Hi! Are you first-year Acme Loo students too?" Andie asked. The 2 look up at her, revealing small whiskers and buck teeth similar to Andie's.

"Why, yes! My name is Winnie. I'm a gopher." the gopher wearing the purple skirt says.

"I'm her twin sister, Dowsanne! That's pronounced Doughz-an, by the way. I'm also a gopher." the gopher wearing the pink skirt says. "Who are you?"

"My name's Andrea Bunny, but everyone calls me Andie. Nice to meet you!" Andie cheerfully replies.

"It's nice to meet you too, Andie. So, who do you hope your mentor will be?" Winnie inquires. "I'm hoping for Mac Gopher."

"I'm hoping for Tosh Gopher!" Dowsanne chimes in.

"I hope I can get my dad, Buster. He's the blue bunny that took over for Bugs after he retired." Andie explains. Winnie and Dowsanne gasp.

"Your dad is Buster Bunny?" Winnie realizes.

"Your mom is Barba Anne Bunny?" Dowsanne realizes.

"Well, she prefers Babs, but yeah, they're my parents." Andie confirms.

"Incredible! It must be nice having such successful parents. Our parents are just some nobody gophers." Dowsanne complains.

"Now now, Dowsanne, our parents aren't famous, but we love them all the same." Winnie reminds her. Dowsanne nods.

"Parents, schmarents. Don't think of me as Buster and Babs' kid, think of me as Andie!" Andie tells them. The 2 gophers nod in understanding. "So, Gopher Twins-" Andie tries to say, but a bell shakes the ground before she can finish. Andie gets shaken, and the gophers get thrown off their feet. Gogo Dodo opens the doors to Acme Loo.

"Greetings, new students! My name is Gogo Dodo. It's time to begin your term at Acme Loooniversity! Your first task is to catch your schedules, which will also tell you where your lockers are." Gogo announces.

"Catch your schedules? What do ya think that means?" Andie whispers to the gophers. The twins shrug.

"Ready...set...GOGO!" Gogo shouts. He throws multiple pieces of paper into the air, which all sprout legs and run into the school. A collective gasp is heard from the students outside the school. "What're you waiting for? Go get 'em!" Gogo says, holding a stop sign with the word "Go" on it.

"I guess that's what he means!" Andie shouts over the roar of footsteps from students rushing into the school. Andie jumps up, runs toward the door, and prepares to chase her schedule down.


	3. Chapter 3: 3 Bunnies, 2 Gophers, 1 Mouse

As all the schedules rush all over the floor of Acme Loo, the incoming students are running amok. Some students are lucky enough to catch their schedules in a few moments, but those kids are the minority. Andie looks around and finds her schedule running off toward the Advanced Wild Takes classroom, so she speeds after it. She rushes the schedule into a corner and grabs it! As soon as she picks it up, the mini-legs disappear. Her schedule is just an ordinary piece of paper.

"Let's take a look." Andie says to herself. She notices that she has 6 classes in total (not including lunch, obviously), and some classes are with a group while some other classes are with just 1 more student.

Her Homeroom Teacher is none other than her father, Buster Bunny. After the short homeroom period, her first class is Cartoon Logic with Professor Elmer Fudd, one of the professors who have taught at Acme Loo since it was made. Cartoon Logic was a group class. Next, Basic Wild Takes, another group class that was taken over by Buster once Bugs retired. Afterwards, Andie has her only small class, Wise Cracks, another class taught by her father. Lunch came after the first 3 periods. Then, Science, with a new teacher, Professor The Brain. The penultimate class is Health, with another new professor, Elmyra Duff. Finally, Andie's last class is Props and Physical Comedy, taught by veteran professor Porky Pig.

"Well, seems like I have a full day! Kind of a pain for my only class with 1 other student to be a class with my dad...He BETTER not embarrass me!" Andie fumes. She finds her way through the barrage of students and into her new homeroom. A few other students already took their seats.

"Hey, champ! You work fast, not that I'd expect anything less from you." Buster congratulates. Andie's face turns red at the compliment. "Not many students have their schedules yet, so you can socialize with the students who are here, ok Andie?" Buster suggests.

"Yeah, Dad. Sure." Andie replies, clearly embarrassed. She sees that Winnie and Dowsanne are sitting down, so Andie picks a seat right next to them(the gophers are on Andie's right side). "Hey guys! Looks like we're in the same homeroom."

"Indeed we are! It's nice to have a friend in Homeroom with us." Winnie says.

"Oh yes, quite nice!" Dowsanne agrees. Andie smiles and looks around for signs of any other students.

"Are we the only ones here?" Andie asks.

"Hm...I believe we are!" Dowsanne says after taking a quick look around.

"Ahem! I'm sitting right here." Some male voice points out. The 3 girls looked around until they saw a white mouse sitting on a desk that's clearly too big for him. He has a bit of a scowl, is about half of Winnie and Dowsanne's height, and has a serious overbite.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Guess I didn't see you down there." Andie apologizes. "What's your name?"

"My name is Roman Numeral 1." he tells her. "But everyone calls me Romy." Romy explains.

"Nice to meet you, Romy. My name's Andrea, but everyone calls me Andie." Andie says.

"My name is Winnie, but everyone just calls me...Winnie!" Winnie jokes. The twins giggle to themselves.

"I'm Dowsanne. That's all they call me." Dowsanne also jokes. Romy visibly rolls his eyes.

"So, Andie, your dad is a teacher here too?" Romy inquires.

"Yeah, our teacher here is my dad. Which teacher's your dad?" Andie questions back.

"Professor The Brain is one of my dads. I'm a clone made of a mixture of 2 mice's DNA, so I have 2 biological dads, you see." Romy explains. "He insisted I go to school here, but I've already had my ventriloquist training, so I don't know what he expects me to learn here!" he complains. Before anyone has time to question what ventriloquism has to do with anything, a new face joins the room. A small, light brown bunny hops in. He's not wearing anything, just like Romy, with the exception of white gloves.

"Is this the right homeroom, Mr. Bunny?" the brown bunny asks. He has a slight Brooklyn accent. Buster takes a quick look at his schedule and nods his head.

"Take a seat wherever you like, Mel!" Buster invites. The bunny, whose name is apparently Mel, took the seat to the left of Andie. Despite her constantly telling herself to stay cool, Andie's eyes couldn't help but turn into hearts at the sight of such a cute little bunny! After all, Andie never met another male bunny other than her father. Before Mel could see her gawking, Andie wipes the hearts off her eyes.

"Hey, I'm Mel Bunny. You?" Mel asks Andie coolly. Mel is shaking in her seat, struggling to not turn into a pile of mush.

"M-my Andrea is name-er, my NAME is ANDREA. Yup! Heh. Andrea Bunny!" Andie sputters.

"No relation." the 2 bunnies say in unison. They laugh, knowing the infamous joke originated from their teacher, Buster. Buster gives Andie a knowing smile.

"Nice to meet ya, Andrea Bunny." Mel says.

"Nice to meet you too, M-Mel Bunny." Andie stutters. She normally tells people to just call her Andie, but for some reason, no words could come out of her mouth anymore!

"So, Buster's your dad, right? That's cool. My dad's-" Mel starts to say, but a flood of students, all various kinds of toons, rush into the room before he could finish. They all take their seats.

"Ah, that's the whole class! Well, for those who don't know, I'm Buster Bunny. Call me Mr. Bunny, Buster, the greatest comedian of all time, whatever works!" Buster teases. "This is your first day at Acme Looniversity, and thus it's the first step on an incredible journey! You'll make friends, make jokes, and make your teachers miserable. Since this is the first day, Homeroom is cut short. Good luck getting to your first class on time!" Buster shouts. The class collectively gasps and speeds out of the room once more. Each student is heading to their first period.


End file.
